


I Want To See Your Face And Know I Made It Home

by RK97



Series: Now Don't Lose Your Fight, Kid [4]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Arguing, Brotp, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Headaches, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Queerplatonic Relationships, can be read as romantic or platonic, they're soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RK97/pseuds/RK97
Summary: “Ethan?” Mark called out, no answer, Mark cupped his hands around his mouth“Ethan!??” He yelled out louder, no answer.“Mark you fucking idiot” he muttered under his breath, he reached in his pocket taking out his cellphone,11:53PMSo, it was dark, late at night, and Ethan was missing. Mark felt the urge to throw up. He tried calling Ethan, no answer.-or-Mark's having a bad day, Ethan takes the brunt of it.Apologies ensue.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor
Series: Now Don't Lose Your Fight, Kid [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867348
Comments: 13
Kudos: 211





	I Want To See Your Face And Know I Made It Home

**Author's Note:**

> hi yah, I'm back with a big ol' pile of anGST cuz I'm a sniveling lil goblin for hurt/comfort fics  
> Before you start reading this it is part of a lil series that I have going on and it would make more sense context wise if you read part one before you start this one! (I think this can be read as a stand alone tho)
> 
> this is just a work of fiction!, I'm just taking Ethan & Mark's internet personas and running wild with em' cuz they're my brotp!
> 
> enjoy!

Mark leaned against the kitchen counter, slowly rubbing his temples as he waited for the coffee to brew. The headache he was currently trying to nurse had gradually started during his second hour of editing and by the fifth it had developed into a roaring pain.

He was hoping the caffeine would take it away, he couldn’t stop because of a measly headache, he wasn’t a quitter! And there was still so much he had to do today, if there was any day light left after he finished editing he had to go get groceries, having someone else in the house meant he was going through food faster than he was used too. Soon there would nothing left but old protein bars to eat and they were bad, very bad. Mark made a face at the thought of eating one.

He sighed as he heard the machine gurgle and start to drip into the mug, he straightened, turning and walking over to the fridge, opening it and grabbing the 4L jug of milk, his eyes narrowed, it felt light, very light. He shook it, barely any sound.

He unscrewed the cap swishing it again peering in, there was barely a mouthful left. Mark frowned, he didn’t think he had used it all the last time he was making something, so how would did it end up- ‘ _oh... Ethan’_. Marks frown deepened ‘ _guess I really need to get to the store today huh?’_

He glanced around the fridge hoping to find some hidden coffee creamer or another gallon of milk, but the cards weren’t in his favor today. He sighed, closed the fridge, and made his way back to the coffee machine, he didn’t particularly like straight black coffee but the pain in his head would make it easier to ignore the taste. He added the tiny splash of milk he had left, it barely changed the color, stirred it slightly and started making his way out of the kitchen.

He tripped slightly halfway down the hall spilling some of the coffee, it dripped down over his hand, mildly burning him. He looked down cursing at the duffel bag filled with video props that had tripped him. Mark turned, walking back into the kitchen, setting down his mug before he went to grab some paper towels. He muttered under his breath as he came back out, throwing the pieces down to soak up the liquid. He swore he told Ethan to move the bag a couple days ago. Actually, now that he thought of it, Ethan wasn’t too good at following through with what Mark asked him especially if it was house chores. Mark glared at the dirty dishes that were on the end table nearest to him. Couldn’t Ethan clean up after himself? Did Mark have to do it all the time?

The pain seared in Marks head, he grimaced, wiping the last of the coffee away before standing up. He grabbed the dirty dishes before heading back into the kitchen, the headache seemed to grow stronger as he looked at the pile of dishes in the sink.

He breathed through his teeth, the pain of the headache making him more agitated by the second. He grabbed his mug again, before venturing back out into the hallway only to step into a puddle of something wet “what the? I thought I wiped up the coffee-“ the smell of ammonia hit him, “Chica _…”_ he let out an exasperated sigh. Spotting The golden retriever halfway down the hall, she hung her head down low in shame.

“it’s okay girl, it’s my fault, I should have let you out sooner” Mark cooed as he entered the kitchen for the third goddamn time that day. Setting his coffee down. Again. Grabbing cleaner and more paper towel he came back out to clean the mess. The pain throbbed louder in his head, it seemed lately all he had been doing was cleaning up other peoples messes. It irritated him.

He threw the soiled paper towels in the garbage and grabbed his now lukewarm black coffee and trudged up the stairs to his office.

* * *

It was like the universe had a personal vendetta and was trying to stop Mark from editing. The coffee had done very little for his headache, but it was enough to tame it down to a slightly dull roar. It was making it hard to focus. His editing software glitched out for a second and Mark swore he was this fucking close to breaking his goddamn mouse. As soon as one thing started working the other stopped, when the software system started running smoothly again, his headphones suddenly died. He went to plug them in but couldn’t find the cord for it.

Mark closed his eyes, rested his elbows on his desk, and put his head in his hands, he took a deep breath in and counted to four before he breathed out again.

Mark repeated the breathing exercise a few more times trying to calm himself down. Really, he should have just stopped, said it wasn’t working in his favor today, and went for a nap. But his stubbornness pushed him on. A measly headache and some technical issues weren’t going to stop him.

Then the Wi-Fi stopped working.

Pulling at the ends of his hair, Mark blew out a breath. He opened one of his desk drawers and started rooting around, his fingers curled around the familiar blue cable, pulling it out in triumph. “Heh Wi-Fi can’t stop me you little bitch” he muttered under his breath as he hooked up the ethernet cable from the router to his computer. The router was on the opposite side of the room, luckily the cable was a good 10 feet long, however it did have to lay a little bit in front of the door, a potential tripping hazard but Mark would be careful around it if he had to leave the room again.

Two hours later he was engrossed back into editing, the headache still ever persistent but Mark was still holding it at bay, he had too.

He was so lost in editing that he didn’t hear Ethan come down the hallway towards the door, he turned slightly as the door opened, Ethan stepped forward, two mugs filled with hot chocolate in either hand.

“Hey I thought I’d-“

Mark spun his desk chair around quickly panicking “Ethan, the cable, watch where you ste-“

Ethan’s toe caught the cable as he tripped over it, he went to straighten his arms to gain some semblance of balance but quickly realized with the two mugs of hot chocolate in his hands they would splatter everywhere. He watched in horror as one of the mugs contents went all over the front of Mark’s shirt.

He stopped himself from completely landing flat on his face by sticking out his other leg, unknowingly hitting the ethernet cable again. The small pull turned Marks computer tower ever so slightly, Mark stared wide eyed at Ethan’s foot then looked back at his monitor, the screen went black. Mark stared at the screen then back at Ethan, then back at the screen, white hot rage engulfing him.

“Oh my god! Mark I’m so sorry, I’ll go get some towels” Ethan waved his hands frantically around in the air, his face distraught.

“Get. Out.” Mark grounded out through his teeth.

“I’m – w-what?” Ethan stuttered.

The headache had come back full swing, Mark grit his teeth.

“I said. Get. The. Fuck. Out.” Marks eyes blazed red, he stilled, clenching and unclenching his fists.

Ethan swallowed taking a step back “I’- I’m sorry Mark”

Mark lost it, “it’s too fuckin late for that, you are always there underfoot, everywhere I go. For fucks sake can’t you just get out of my FUCKING HAIR FOR ONE GODDAMN FUCKING MINUTE, DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU”VE JUST FUCKING DONE?”

Ethan curled in on himself, trying to make himself smaller, he blinked rapidly, tears threatening to pool over, looking at the hot chocolate dripping down the sides of both mugs, anywhere but Marks face. “Y-yeah?”

Mark stood throwing his hands up in the air “NO, YOU DON’T, YOU NEVER FUCKIN DO, YOU FUCK EVERYTHING UP WITHOUT EVEN REALIZING IT AND I’M LEFT TRYING TO CLEAN UP THE FUCKIN MESS, JUST-JUST GO, GET OUT”

Ethan turned on his heel, running out of the room. His heart beating a thousand miles a minute in his chest. He ran to his room setting the mugs down with a loud thunk, the hot chocolate dripping down the mugs pooled onto the dresser.

Ethan’s eyes blurred with tears, He opened the top dresser drawer grabbing as much as he could, shoving it into his backpack as fast as possible, which was getting increasingly harder the more his eyes blurred. He let out a soft sob. He knew it was going to come down to this, he fuckin knew it, he called it before he had even started packing for Marks.

He swung the backpack over his shoulder, closing his door and briskly walked down the hall, Mark had slammed the office door shut, Ethan didn’t want to look at it. He practically ran down the stairs and was out the front door before he had even finished thinking. He knew he just had to get out of the house. Tears spilled over as he walked down the street, unsure of which direction to go he just had to keep moving.

He wrapped his arms around himself, it was a cold night and his thin long sleeve did nothing to keep the warmth in.

He kept walking, sniffling and wiping his eyes, until he came across a playground. He looked around searching, he briefly smiled as he walked towards his destination. The swings.

Ethan sat down gingerly on one, he looked down at his shoes frowning

~~_Get. Out_ ~~

He slipped the backpack of his shoulder and placed it next to his feet

~~_Get. The. Fuck. Out._ ~~

Ethan hung his head low. He silently cried, he didn’t know his clinginess was getting to Mark, yeah, he might have been a little overbearing sometimes but-

~~_Can you get out of my hair for one goddamn fucking minute?_ ~~

Ethan crumpled, ‘ _guess I’ll have to pack everything up again, not like I unpacked much_ _in the first place’_

In a way Ethan felt nothing at the same time of him feeling sad, he had been expecting this. Really it was a kind of relief now that he had been waiting for it for so long. He pumped his legs to get the swing going

Maybe if he waited until 2:00am Mark would be asleep and he could pack his things, grab spencer and leave.

Ethan stopped pumping his legs, frowning at the thought.

He didn’t want to leave.

His chest tightened at the thought of it, going back to that empty house. Having no one to watch movies with or check in to make sure he had eaten that day no matter how annoying it got.

He didn’t want to go back to living alone. He had come to love living with Mark and the chaos it ensued

He choked out a laugh, how cruel was it that the universe let him enjoy it, relish in it, and then rip it out from underneath him.

_but Mark didn’t want him there anymore._

Ethan felt a wet drop fall onto his nose, he looked up, closing his eyes as the first drops of rain started to hit him.

* * *

Mark wrung the last of the hot chocolate out of his shirt before throwing it in the hamper, he threw on another cloak brand hoodie that he grabbed from the closet before returning to his office, he sopped up the mess with paper towels for what felt like the thousandth time that day. “Wish Bounty fucking sponsored me” he muttered.

He leaned down to throw the paper towels in the wastebasket under his desk, stopping when he heard the familiar whirring from the desktop tower.

Raising an eyebrow, he stood up, leaning over his monitor, moving a few cords before the screen turned back on again. Everything was the same, it was still on the last frame Mark was editing.

His first reaction was “Oh thankgod” before his eyes widened “Ethan”

Headache quickly forgotten about Mark inwardly cringed, ‘o _h jesus, oh fuck, I screamed at him, jesus christ what is wrong with me’_

He turned on his heel, walking down the hallway before he got to Ethan’s room, he knocked on the door “Ethan?” He called out, no answer, “Ethan? I’m coming in okay?” Mark hesitated, waiting to see if Ethan said ‘No’ before turning the knob

The room was empty, Marks heart dropped to the bottom of his stomach, the top dresser drawer was open, clothes were scattered everywhere, Ethan’s backpack which sat next to his suitcase was gone, the trinkets that sat on top of the dresser were gone.

 _‘No, no, I told him to ‘get out’ but I just meant out of the room_ ’ Mark ran a hand through his disheveled hair, he didn’t hear a car leave, did he?

He ran downstairs to the garage, holding in a breath without realizing before he turned on the lights. Both cars were still there. Where was he??

He turned, walking into the living room, Spencer was laying on the couch, paws tucked under his snout.

_‘If Spencer’s here, he couldn’t have gone far…’_

“Ethan?” Mark called out, no answer, Mark cupped his hands around his mouth

“Ethan!??” He yelled out louder, no answer.

“Mark you fucking idiot” he muttered under his breath, he reached in his pocket taking out his cellphone,

_11:53PM_

So, it was dark, late at night, and Ethan was missing. Mark felt the urge to throw up. He tried calling Ethan, no answer.

Mark paced back and forth across his living room floor. With the way he was going he was probably going to tread a hole in the carpet. Chica looked up at him from her bed, she seemed to give him a sympathetic look.

When the sixth time he tried calling went unanswered Mark started to lose it, he was ready to fight himself, Ethan’s stuff was gone, and he was the reason, he didn’t know what to do, he was ready to jump into the car and drive around for hours trying to find him. The thought of Ethan leaving and moving out made him want to puke.

On the tenth try he clutched the phone to his ear, frantically waiting for an answer “Come on, come on, come on, pick up please, please please-“

“Hello.” The toneless voice said.

Mark stood still, wanting to cry with relief that Ethan answered.

“Ethan I –“ Mark didn’t know what to say, “I’m sorry?” “Please forgive me?” “I didn’t mean it?” His brain was a clusterfuck of thoughts just toppling over each other, he didn’t know what direction to go in. What to say that would make Ethan forgive him, if Mark even deserved his forgiveness in the first place.

He swallowed, “Where-where are you?”

He could hear Ethan sigh over the phone. “I’m getting the fuck out of your hair Mark, it’s what you wanted, isn’t it?” Marks brow furrowed, chest tightening _nonononono_

“That’s – it’s no, no Ethan. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry” Mark let out a quiet sob “it’s not what I want. At all”

The line was quiet on the other end

Mark was almost positive Ethan had hung up when he heard a soft voice come through the phone

“What- what do you want?”

Mark ran his fingers through his hair.

“I want you to come _home_ ”

Mark held his breath " _Please_ ".

“I am going home Mark” Ethan said dejectedly

Marks mouth opened but he was at a loss for words

“No, you can’t Ethan I-“ _dontgodontgodontgodontgo_

More silence.

Mark sat down on the floor next to Chica, she gave him a small lick, he leaned against her. “Who am I going to make hot chocolate for at night? Who’s going to bring me Takis and tell me I need to take a break when I’m on my eighth hour of editing? Who’s going to accidentally put a red sock in the washing machine and turn everything slightly pink?” Mark smiled fondly at the memory “Who’s going to be there, being ridiculous, loud, but most of all fun?”

He heard a breath hitch

“I want you to-, no I need you to come home Eth, I-” Mark stopped for breath _I can’t live alone in this big house anymore. Not without you_.

“y’know Chica would miss you” Mark glanced over at the golden retriever, scratching behind Chica’s ears. “and I’d miss you too” he said quietly

The line was silent again, Mark assumed this time Ethan had hung up on him. He didn’t have the heart to look and check.

He leaned forward, placing his head in both hands “what do I do now, I’m such a fucking idiot” he muttered under his breath tears pooling in his eyes.

The front door softly clicked open, Mark looked up.

Ethan walked in, phone pressed against his ear, tear stains tracked down his face. He looked at Mark, tears welling up in his eyes again “Hi.” he hit 'end call' as he slipped the phone into the frontpocket of his jeans

Mark stared “I didn’t think you- I-”

Ethan set his backpack down and nudged at the doormat with his foot, “Told you I was going home” he sniffled.

Mark was over in a heartbeat, strong arms enveloping the smaller frame. Ethan slightly trembled, _he was freezing_

Mark put one hand on the back of Ethan’s head pulling him tightly into a hug. They stood like that for a moment. Ethan silently crying. Mark squeezed tighter "I’m sorry Ethan, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it, my big fuckin mouth”

“I’m sorry I’m such a disaster” Ethan mumbled

Mark pushed Ethan backwards, holding him at arm’s length so he could look him in the eye.

“No, Ethan you are not a disaster, I’m an asshole who had a bad morning and I took it out on you, it wasn’t fair and I’m sorry”

Ethan nodded wiping at his eyes with one sleeve. “I’m sorry you’re an asshole” Ethan mumbled hugging Mark again, the corners of Marks lips turned up “I am too” he placed a hand on top of Ethan’s head, face filling with concern when he realized he was completely soaked.

“Mark, I’m really tired and cold” Mark rubbed his arms up and down over Ethan’s trying to disperse warmness into his chilled bones.

“Do you want a hot shower?” Ethan shook his head against Marks chest. “do you want me to grab my heated blanket?” Ethan nodded. Reluctantly, Ethan detached himself from Mark following behind him as they walked upstairs to Mark’s bedroom.

Mark stood over the blanket, he was about to unplug it when he heard a small noise from Ethan. He glanced over at him quickly. His eyes were cast down, one arm crossed his abdomen clutching at his elbow. Mark turned it on to max setting.

He turned towards Ethan “you need to get out of those clothes, they’re too damp” he dug through his closet passing Ethan a cloak hoodie and sweatpants before turning around so Ethan could change. “Thank you” Ethan said.

Mark turned, Ethan stood shifting weight to either side fidgeting not knowing what to do.

Mark raised the blanket, motioning for Ethan to laydown, he crawled into bed underneath the warm blanket enveloping around him. He sighed with content. Mark stood, turning to leave.

“Wait!” Ethan called out from the blanket, Mark raised an eyebrow “wh-where are you going?” he asked sheepishly _pleasedontleavemealone_

“I’m gonna grab a towel because your hair is still wet, I don’t want you to get sick” Mark explained “be back in a jiffy” Mark turned out of the room.

Ethan tucked himself into the blankets, relishing in the warmth. He didn’t realize how cold he had gotten.

Mark walked back into the room, towel in hand. Marks shoulders relaxed upon seeing Ethan safe and sound.

He knelt onto the bed, beckoning for Ethan to come a little bit closer. He placed the towel on top Ethan’s head and started rubbing vigorously

“Marrrk” Ethan wined “You’re gonna mess my hair up”

Mark chuckled “again, I don’t want you to get sick Eth, you were walking around outside in the rain with no coat on, I’m not taking any chances”

“Ol’ mother hen” Ethan mumbled under his breath, but he leaned more towards Mark so he could dry him off better. Once Mark was satisfied, he chucked the towel across the room into his hamper.

Mark threw the covers back looking at Ethan as if asking silent permission, Ethan nodded. Mark crawled into bed, he turned sideways leaning his head on his hand, looking at Ethan “again, I’m so sorry Ethan, the things I said weren’t true and I’m just-I’m really glad you came home” Mark said sincerely

Ethan grabbed Mark’s hand, squeezing it once “Me too”

Mark smiled at Ethan, inwardly frowning at how cold Ethan's hand was, he pulled him closer “C’mere, you’re still fucking freezing”

“Mother hen” Ethan mumbled but happily obliged.

Mark threw one arm protectively over Ethan, effectively snuggling him, he wasn’t going to let him out of his sight for a while.

They fell asleep like that, Ethan curled in closer trying to absorb as much heat as possible from Mark as he drifted off to sleep.

He squeezed Marks palm again, Mark squeezed back.

Ethan's lips curved up into a small smile

_Home._

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh i hope you liked it, this literally was entirely based off the prompt of 'I want you to come home' because I'm a fucking sucker for that shIT
> 
> also the more i write this the more it just turns into a queerplatonic relationship but i am 100% here for it so no apologies hahah
> 
> song title comes from All Time Low ~ Painting Flowers (like the majority of my fic titles, they're pretty much all all time low lyrics) 
> 
> kudos/comments are always appreciated! leave me a prompt if you want! 
> 
> also does anyone know if you'll actually get sick if you go outside without a jacket? is it just an old wives tale?


End file.
